


Yours by Any Other Name

by nyxocity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets jealous after watching Jared make out with an actress on set most of the day. Jensen then proceeds to show Jared he belongs to Jensen no matter <i>who</i> he is--especially if he's Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours by Any Other Name

Jensen’s got Jared pinned to the bed with all his weight, mouth demanding and wet, sucking on Jared’s tongue. Arms held above his head by both of Jensen’s, that body rolling into him with waves pleasure, cocks sliding together through the rough material of their jeans. Jared’s chest is bare, jeans barely buttoned on after the scene they’d finished filming today, and Jensen slides one hand down the exposed skin, nails scraping the line of Jared’s throat, over his chest, pinching one of Jared’s nipples between his fingers.

“I should do sex scenes more often if it gets you riled up like this,” Jared gasps, back arching into Jensen’s hand.

“Yeah. Bet you loved getting to show off like that.” Jensen’s fingers pinch hard, leave Jared groaning, thrusting his hips up into Jensen’s. “Pretty, half-naked girl all over you, underneath you, touching you like she owned you.” Jensen’s mouth closes, hot and hard against the line of Jared’s jaw, teeth sliding, tugging the skin, low growl in his throat, and Jesus, Jensen’s not usually like this. 

“You know it was acting, right?” Jared asks. Jensen knows how Jared feels about him. _Everyone_ knows how they feel about each other, even if they don’t know how deep it goes. Jensen knows it was just a shoot. Jensen has to know Jared wasn’t… would never—

“You were so hot, Jared.” Jensen’s within kissing distance of his mouth, breath flowing over Jared’s lips. “The way you put your hands all over her, the way you looked like you were enjoying it.”

“If I didn’t know better,” Jensen breathes, “I’d think you were _trying_ to make me jealous.”

“Jen, you know I’d never--”

“Shut up,” Jensen snaps, kisses Jared deep, hard, lips colliding with bruising force. He sweeps his tongue through Jared’s mouth, tastes every inch like he owns it. “You’re mine. Even when you’re acting, even when you’re _Sam_ ,” he whispers, guttural. His tongue paints a line over Jared’s mouth, hand clutching with brutal pressure around Jared’s wrists. “You belong to _me_.”

Jensen’s voice is a low, raspy growl, more Dean in it than Jensen. Jared shivers, cock twitching. He doesn’t know what the hell is going on, but… _fuck_. 

“Think I need to remind you,” Jensen grates, “that I own your hot little ass, no matter _who_ you are. Or who I am.”

Hand on Jared’s hip, strong and sure, tugging him in. _Fuck_. That’s totally _Dean’s_ voice, not Jensen’s; Jared knows the difference like night and day. Jensen is using the Dean voice, completely alpha and possessive, and it’s too fucking hot, so hot Jared can barely breathe. It’s… wrong. So many different kinds of wrong, and what’s worse is the way it’s twisting Jared up inside, his dick almost painfully hard. 

“You liked that.” Jensen’s not asking a question. Jensen’s body presses hard into Jared’s, shoving him deeper into the bed, mouth stroking hot against Jared’s throat. “Had a feeling you would.” Hand pushing between their bodies and Jared’s helpless, gasping as Jensen runs his fingers over Jared’s cock.

“Look at you. Rock hard and panting for it.” The look on Jensen’s face isn’t the kind Jared’s used to witnessing off set. Cold eyes, jaw set hard, anger burning just close enough to the surface that Jared can see it. Dean’s here in the room with them, like fire licking around the edges of Jensen’s movements.

“Jensen…”

“No.” Jensen sinks his teeth into Jared’s lip and bites _hard_. He shakes his head slow, tugging Jared’s lip and then he pulls away, tongue flicking out, licking Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s eyes are hard, glinting wicked in the dim light, and the set of his shoulders, his movements, the curve of his smirk are all purely…

“Dean,” Jared whispers.

“Get used to saying it.” Dean’s hands are rough, squeezing Jared’s cock through denim, other hand molded to Jared’s ass, body shoved tight up against him. “Gonna make you scream it before I’m done with you,” Dean promises with steely eyes. “And trust me,” he whispers, “You wouldn’t wanna get it wrong.” His voice is dangerous when he says it, hint of a smile, like he almost hopes Jared _will_. 

Jared goes completely boneless under Dean’s hands, lifts his neck like an offering. Fuck, yeah, he’d do it for Jensen, too, if Jensen ever acted like this, but this is _Dean_. Dean’s hands on him, the way he touches, the way he looks at Jared, it’s completely different. 

Dean sits up, hands falling to his belt buckle. Knees straddling Jared’s body, quick flick of his fingers, undoing the metal clasp, leather sliding free with a brisk whisper. Jared hasn’t moved an inch, mesmerized by what’s happening, and Dean’s on him again before he can blink, grabbing Jared’s wrists and looping the belt around, lashing them together before he _pulls_ , stretching Jared’s arms to their limit. Jared hisses in a breath, looks up. Dean’s lashing him to the headboard, yanking the leather around and through, fastening it through the clasp again and cinching it tight.

“There,” Dean says, reaching for the zipper on his jeans. His weight is resting against Jared’s hips, holding him down, and Jared arches, tries to move, can’t. Jared’s heart is beating out of his chest, pounding, sudden surge of fear not even phasing his dick, straining inside his pants. Jensen’s never done this. Pinned Jared down, sure, which is hot as hell, but he’s never tied him up. 

Dean’s got his cock in one hand, tip glistening, fisting it slow, eyes raking over Jared’s body, lewd and thoughtful. “Think I’ll fuck your mouth first. Can’t pass on a mouth like that.”

Dean grabs him by the hair, hard, slick cock head pushing against Jared’s lips. Jared opens, mouth stretching around thick, hot skin, and then both of Dean’s hands are in his hair, twisting on the edge of painful, _yanking_ Jared’s head onto his cock.

And if Jared needed another reminder that this _isn’t_ Jensen, this is plenty. Dean doesn’t know Jared, doesn’t give a damn. The idea hits Jared like a flood as Dean slams to the back of his throat with one smooth stroke, rush of fear and anticipation.

“Kissing a girl all day,” Dean grunts, pulling back, heart shaped head catching behind Jared’s lips. “I know what you really want in your mouth.” He thrusts hard, sudden slick slide over Jared’s tongue, and Jared chokes, Dean’s cock sinking deep into his throat, and fuck, shit, fuck, Jared can’t _breathe_. Dean holds him there, grins down into Jared’s wide eyes.

“Not your fucking boyfriend, sweetheart,” Dean says, hips pulling back. His knees are sharp, unforgiving weight pressing into Jared’s shoulders, keeping him in place. “Don’t care if I choke you out with my cock. You knew what you were in for when I showed up. Fuckin’ want it,” Dean says, fucking rough into Jared’s mouth. “Don’t you? Want me to feed you my cock. Use that hot fucking mouth.” Dean smiles, hands fisted in Jared’s hair. “He doesn’t use you enough. Doesn’t know what you need. But I do, baby.” Hands caressing, ruffling Jared’s hair, parody of affection as he slides out again. “And I’m gonna give it to you,” Dean promises, shoving into Jared’s mouth, cutting off his air, making him gag. Dean wriggles his hips, sinks in a little deeper, and Jared moans, hardly able to take him. So deep, too thick and hard, and _breathe_ , he needs to _breathe_.

“And you’re gonna fucking take it.” Hips moving, cock gliding out, slamming back in. “Like a good little boy. Aren’t you?” Dean demands, grabbing Jared’s head and twisting it to the side. “Yeah,” Dean breathes. “Like that.” He goes to work on Jared’s mouth, fucking him deep and hard, taking his time drawing back, leaving Jared gasping, helpless, needing air, barely able to suck in half a breath before Dean grinds home again.

“I could keep fucking you like this… until you passed out from not being able to breathe.” Slide, slam, thrust. “You know a body convulses when it starts to suffocate,” Dean confers, almost intimate as he shoves his cock deep, holds there, leaves Jared wriggling on the end, trying to gasp around him. “You’d shudder and shake all around me, so fucking _tight_.” Body pressed to Jared’s face, cock filling his throat and he can’t, he can’t… Jesus… he _is_ going to pass out. 

“Feels like nothing else,” Dean says, pushing against Jared’s lips, straining just a centimeter deeper. “I’d come, come so hard. Wouldn't be able to help it.” Jared’s chest contracts, needing air, throat convulsing. “Yeah, see. Just like that,” Dean says, like Jared’s throat fluttering all around him is the best thing he’s ever felt. Jared thrashes against his bonds, world graying out, going dark, spots of red flashing behind his eyes.

“It’s okay, baby…” sarcastic edge to Dean’s dangerous voice. “I wouldn't let you suffocate... just enough to pass out…” Dean moves his hips once, driving into Jared. “And when you woke up,” pulling out, Jared gasping, sucking in air through his nose, rough thrust sinking all the way before he can finish filling his lungs. “You’d be in the middle of getting your hot little ass fucked out.”

Jesus. Just the fucking _idea_. It’s too fucking hot. And this. Dean taking him, using him like this, careless and callous. He moans around Dean’s cock, hollows his cheeks and _sucks_.

“Oh, yeah. Knew you had it in you,” Dean groans, hands tugging Jared’s hair.

He fucks Jared slow and exquisite, hips sinking forcefully deep, and Jared curls his tongue up the underside of his cock, takes it and moans around him, begging for more. The world grays, wavers on the edge of black between long thrusts, leaves him breathless. Dean fucks him until his lips are swollen, raw and sore, staring down into him, hands clenched in Jared’s hair as he rides Jared’s mouth. Jared’s lungs are burning, and his throat _aches_ \--his whole mouth aches—and it’s amazing. Sensations intensified by the lack of air. 

“Knew you’d love it,” Dean grates, pulls his cock from between Jared’s lips with a wet pop of suction. Jared groans, twists against his bonds, and Dean just grins, strokes a hand down Jared’s face.

“Don’t even complain, bitch,” he says, leaning down, teeth biting hard against Jared’s lower lip, tongue stroking, licking all over soft, bruised skin. Knees backing up, hands sliding down Jared’s body. “I’m not even close to done with you.” Deft hands working at the final buttons on Jared’s jeans, stripping them from his legs. Jared arches, one free movement before Dean’s on him again, weight pushing him into the mattress.

Mouth pressing hot to Jared’s, cruel, demanding, hand gliding down his side, the crease of his thigh, insinuating between Jared’s legs. Fingertip, hot and slick, pushing into him and he stiffens, throws his head back and pushes down with his inner muscles, forces that finger deeper.

“Yeah. Fucking take it,” Dean hisses, ragged breath into Jared’s mouth. 

Two fingers, stretch and burn, too soon, but Jared doesn’t care, doesn’t give a _fuck_ , because Dean’s twisting inside him, pushing up into that spot, and Jared’s gone, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Don’t even need the prep, do you?” Dean’s voice is a thick, knowing grin. “Such a fucking slut for me. Good. ‘Cause I’m not in the mood to wait.”

Dean reaches down between his legs, undoes the button, shucks out of his jeans like a snake shedding its skin. It’s fucking beautiful to witness. Jared bends his legs, calf to thigh, whimpers, wanting. And Dean just grins, reaches down beside the bed with one hand, feeling around until he finds what he wants.

“Got something for you, slut,” Dean promises, and his smile is hard as diamonds, sharp as a blade. Dean’s got his gun in his hand, lifting it high, cocky tilt of his jaw, easy slant to his shoulders as he displays it, lets Jared have a good look. Jared gasps as he feels cold metal pressed to his neck with Dean’s hand. Jesus _fuck_. Dean’s riding the line of his pulse with unforgiving steel and he couldn’t be more turned on if he _tried_. 

Slow, hard push up the line of his jaw, Dean’s eyes mocking him, challenging him. Plush lips parted over Dean’s teeth, smirk and smile as Jared tilts his head back, breathes in deep. Barrel pressed into the soft skin under his chin, settling into the space between bones, Dean’s fingers cocking the gun, caressing the handle. Scent of oil, tongue pressing up into the roof of his mouth with the jut of the barrel. He swallows hard, tongue licking out over his lips as he pleads Dean with his eyes.

Lazy smirk settling over Dean’s mouth, corner of his mouth pulling hard. Metal tugging Jared’s skin, over the line of his jaw, caressing under the curve of his lower lip, up and around, tracing the outline of Jared’s mouth, slack and panting against cruel steel.

Oh _God_. Slow, inevitable insinuation, cold, hard metal pushed between his lips, and Jared opens, wrapping his mouth around the shape. _Jesus_ , Dean’s got his _gun_ in Jared’s _mouth_ , and Jared’s moving his tongue, sliding up the underside of the barrel, tonguing the hole at the tip. It feels like dancing on the edge of a knife, on the edge of death.

“Yeah. Suck it with that fucked out mouth,” Dean whispers. Lines himself up between Jared’s legs and _thrusts_.

No ceremony, just Dean’s cock filling him, pushing deep and spit-slick to the bottom and Jared gasps around the gun in his mouth. Not like he can do a fucking thing, anyway, arms bound over his head, Dean’s body, hard and naked against him, gun sliding in and out between his lips, cock pulling, thrusting inside him.

Yeah. Jared is _his_.

Dean’s hand yanks at his hair, tugs his head back against the bed, thrusts with the gun and his hips at the same time. Jared stiffens, body tightening, and Dean groans, rubs the gun all over the inside of Jared’s mouth. It’s oily, sharply acidic, and _such_ a fucking turn on.

“Body squeezing my cock. So fucking hot.” Dean jams the gun against the inside of Jared’s jaw, rolls it against the joint, slides slick to the back of Jared’s throat and fucks into him hard. Hips slamming, sharp metal choking him. “Told you I’d use you.” Dean is a constant, sinuous curve against him, cock thrusting in and out, not even pausing over that sweet spot. Jared’s cock is aching, needing, twitching against his belly in a puddle of precome.

“Please,” Jared tries to say. It comes out more like a groan around the barrel of the gun.

“Can’t understand you, baby,” Dean grins, hips slamming into Jared. “But I know you’re not telling me to stop. ‘Cause you’d never want that.” Hand seizing, gripping Jared’s hair. Gun pushing into his mouth, lips stretched around the casing. He’s pushing against the point where the bullets would be, can’t take much more, Dean’s cock fucking him mercilessly.

“Not the way you’re loving this. Gun in your mouth, cock in your ass, getting fucked at both ends. Can’t even get enough, can you? Think your boyfriend knows how rough you like it? How it makes you so fucking hard, being used?” Dean thumbs under the head of Jared’s cock and it sends a jolt through Jared’s body, hips twitching, moaning around the gun. “That what you want?” Jared nods as much as he can with Dean holding him, eyes pleading, mouthing sounds around the barrel, but Dean doesn’t touch him again.

“Come on, slut.” Dean slams into him, hips speeding up, faster, faster. “Beg me for it,” he grunts, twisting his cock inside Jared. Jared moans again, sounds filtering out around the metal, gun clicking against his teeth with each stroke. 

“Oops. Can’t talk, can you?” Dean chuckles roughly, wicked gleam in his eyes. He pulls the gun from Jared’s mouth, leans down close. Jared trembles, gasping as he feel hard metal stroke down the hard line of his cock. He bucks, hips thrusting, wanting more friction, anything, anything, he just needs—

Dean laughs. “Humping my gun like a whore.” He dives, sinks his teeth into the line of Jared’s jaw, tongue spiraling out over the seized skin before he lets go. “Maybe I should fuck you with it. Slick up the barrel, push it inside you while I ride your mouth some more. Whaddaya think?”

Jared squeezes his eyes shut, wave of heat rolling through him, pleasure spreading out from the base of his spine as Dean finally angles, cock sliding over that spot inside Jared. Muzzle playing against the head of his cock, and Jesus fucking _Christ_ , he just needs a little more pressure, just a little more.

“Please, please, please,” Jared gasps. “Need to…”

Dean’s fingers wind tight in his hair, yank his head back until he can hardly breathe. The gun is abandoned on Jared’s belly, Dean’s other hand wrapping around Jared’s hip bone and gripping tight, holding Jared there while he drives into Jared, deep and fast. Jared can feel Dean breathing against his throat. 

“Ask me for it.” Dean’s voice is dark, gloating, hips moving, rocking between Jared’s legs, bellies pressing together, gun caught between, edge of the sight pressing into Jared’s dick.

Jared doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t have any pride left. Dean all over him, inside him, body one aching ball of need. “Please Dean, please let me come, Jesus Christ. So fucking good, need to come, please, can I?”

“Begging for it. Such a slut.” Dean lets go of Jared’s hair, splays his fingers across Jared’s throat. Jared sucks in a breath and Dean smiles, digs his fingers into Jared’s neck, cuts off Jared’s gasp of surprise. 

“Anybody else fuck you like this?” Dean snaps his hips. “Huh?” He asks, punctuating the word with another snap-thrust. “Anybody ever fuck you as good as me?”

Jared shakes his head, can’t speak a word, his body contracting under Dean’s. Dean gets a better grip on Jared’s neck, then reaches between their bodies with his other hand, strokes his fingers over the head of Jared’s dick. Dean’s hand is rough, seizing around Jared’s cock, squeezing and tugging, hard and fast in time with his hips. “Wanna feel you clamp down on my dick.” Dean bites hard against Jared’s pulse and Jared stiffens, whole body tightening, hears Dean growl through the vise of his teeth. Jared comes instantly with a soundless twist of his body, straining for air as his head thrashes against the pillow.

Dean keeps going, driving into him, hitting that spot again and again, fingers milking Jared’s cock dry, orgasm exploding through him, whole body contracting, needing to breathe.

“Jesus,” Dean whispers. “Wriggling on my cock. So fucking tight.” His thumb flexes against Jared’s throat, and then he lets go. Jared chokes in a breath as Dean yanks his cock out of Jared’s body. 

Jared’s still trembling, convulsing with aftershocks as Dean crawls up his body, grabs Jared’s hair, takes his cock in his hand and feeds it to Jared, pumping into Jared’s mouth with sharp thrusts. “Fuck yeah,” Dean grunts, pulsing hot and thick down Jared’s throat. Jared swallows reflexively, chokes a little, cock head shoved so deep that he can barely flex around it. Dean stays there, shivering until he’s finished, and then he pulls out, pats Jared’s cheek a little too hard with one hand. “Not bad.” He grabs Jared’s chin between his fingers, turns Jared’s face from side to side, like he’s inspecting him. “All marked up, fucked out and raw from my cock. Just makes me wanna fuck you more.”

The last aftershocks are winding down inside Jared, cock soft and spent, body used and sore, but he wouldn’t say no, and Dean damned well knows it. Jared whimpers a little at the thought.

“Yeah.” Dean grins, cocky and self-satisfied. “That’s what I thought.”

Dean’s hand slides away and he takes a deep breath, body relaxing a fraction, head tipping back and rolling side to side like he’s loosening his muscles. When he lifts his head and looks down at Jared again, Jensen’s there.

“You okay?” he asks, fingers moving to untie the belt.

“God yes,” Jared breathes.

“You sure?” Jensen releases the tension around Jared’s wrists and slides down his body, bellies slippery, wet with sweat and come. He kisses Jared’s bruised mouth, runs a thumb down his cheek. “I got a little… carried away.”

Jared laughs. “You think?”

“Did you…was it okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared says, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s shoulders. “It was… pretty fucking awesome.”

Jensen smiles. “Not too sore?”

“Not too bad.”

“Good.” Jensen runs his hands down Jared’s body. “Because now it’s _my_ turn to have my way with you.”

Jared really, really hopes Jensen gets jealous more often.

  
  



End file.
